The Relativity of Time and Love
by elaine451
Summary: Prof Spock and Cadet Uhura become stranded while on a training mission durning 2nd year. Rated M for later chapters. As always, Spock/ Nyota
1. Chapter 1

_**All the usual disclaimers, I own nothing and make no money from this.**_

_**Okay, so the outline for this has been floating around for awhile and I finally decided to write some chapters…as with all my fics, this is not exclusively canon. It's just easier for me to get creative if I go with the whole AU thing. Also, I'll try to stay in character, but you may find I do go OCC at times.**_

_**This takes place a couple of years before the demise of Vulcan and I will probably not go there unless I do epilog. And as always, this is a Spock/ Uhura fic. Is there any other? ;o)**_

_**On a personal note, I've been searching for a beta and have been unsuccessful. If anyone out there has any leads, could you please private message me? I've been doing all my own editing but I feel like I could use another perspective…I tend to over explain…**_

_**Finally, onto the story…**_

* * *

**Stardate 2556**

Nyota Uhura was generally not an excitable girl. She took most things as they came to her, in their stride. When she was 16, she had graduated with honors and made her way to Nairobi University without a backward glance, her expectations met. Her mother labeled her 'my brilliant pragmatist' and the young girl accepted the title with a bit of pride. When she was courted by Star Fleet Academy her junior year, she was flattered but kept any kind of excitement tapped down and explored all her options before accepting a full scholarship. Her first year at Star Fleet was her first time so far from her family, but this was part of her long term plan and was pleased she didn't have to search it out. It was handed to her to do with what she would. As was expected by all, including herself, she excelled.

So to say her roommate was shocked by Nyota Uhura's present state of exhilaration was an understatement. It wasn't that Nyota wasn't fun, the girl did know how to kick it. They would go out dancing twice a month – Nyota refused to party anymore than that as it 'might detract from my studies' – and the girl from Nairobi partied as much as the next student letting off steam and dancing until the clubs closed. But when she woke up the next morning, she was Cadet Uhura with the highest grade point average in her class…again.

But tonight, the girl from the United States of Africa was so excited she could barely contain herself. All the 2nd years were going on their first off-world training mission and Commander Spock had drawn her name. She was thrilled almost beyond words and actually showed it. Not only was he her favorite instructor, he was the one person that made her heart leap the moment she saw him or heard his voice. From the first day she had entered his class, she was his even if he would never know this illogical fact. She rolled over onto her stomach and sighed.

"Jeez, Ny, could you keep it down? I know you can't wait until your up in your own little shuttle of love with Commander Hot and Spicy, but you have to get some sleep." The Orion tossed a pillow at her friend.

"Sorry, Gai, I'm just so…excited. And I thought you'd be ecstatic that I was showing some enthusiasm for something other than Professor Spock." She chuckled. "I realize I'm the biggest geek in the world, but just be a little patient. And I promise, no more sighing."

"I am ecstatic, and excuse me for point this out, but Professor Spock is your date for our little excursion. But I'll be more ecstatic in the morning, so sleep Ny, or you are gonna embarrass yourself tomorrow." Gai chided.

"As always…well, as sometimes is the case, you're right." She rolled over onto her side and hugged Gai's pillow to her chest and squeezed her eyes shut.

* * *

Spock and Nyota's shuttle was the last to be released so she waited with her fellow cadets as each one in her unit flew off with their senior instructor.

She and Spock were assigned a small M-class planet that had yet to be colonized and they were to create a topographical map of a central mountain range and take sensor readings of any volcanic output.

The USS Intrepid was the first star ship Nyota had ever been on and she was wearing her wonder on her sleeve. Captain Pike had taken charge of the vessel for this outing and she adored Captain Pike.

"Ny, come on, girl. As least pretend you're a professional." Gai whispered to her best friend.

"I know, sorry, Gai." She quickly shook herself and sat up straight taking in a deep breath. "But isn't this so fabulous? We're on a star ship, Gaila, this is where we're going to be in a couple of years."

Gai giggled. "Boy, when you fall out of stoic mode you do it with a vengeance. And I know. Can you believe it?" She whispered.

"Yes. And we're going to be the best, Gai. We'll both be on the Enterprise because we're the best."

"You're right, Ny. We are the best!" The Orion agreed and jumped as her name was called. "Oh, I'm up. See you in six hours!"

Nyota sat next to Commander Spock as he slowly piloted their shuttle out of the bay. "Cadet, please inform command we are leaving space dock."

"Yes, sir." Nyota placed her earpiece in. "Intrepid, shuttle Endeavor leaving space dock."

"Shuttle Endeavor, cleared for flight." A faceless voice replied. Nyota bit her lip and looked over at Spock.

"Cleared for flight, sir."

"Thank you, cadet." Spock took them out into space and Nyota shuddered in anticipation.

It should have been a routine exercise. They were to land on the planet at the pre-determined site. Take their readings, plot the topography and within six hours be on their way back to the Intrepid. What no one was aware of was the space anomaly that was a mere 50 kilometers off the star ship's starboard bow.

"Sir?" Nyota noticed a wobble to their right. "Is it my imagination…?"

He followed her eyes and saw what she was referring to. "No, Cadet. That is not your imagination." Spock quickly attempted to adjust their heading but found they were caught in a gravitational pull. He sent out a distress call to the Intrepid.

"Intrepid, shuttle Endeavor is being pulled into…" The bridge crew onboard the Intrepid saw the shuttle being pulled towards a wobble in the space in front of the view screen. Before anyone could blink, the shuttle disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2

**Onboard the Intrepid…**

Captain Pike jumped out of his chair. "Okay, did you all see that?"

"Aye, Captain. The Commander's shuttle got sucked into that…that…anomaly." Ensign Singh answered.

"Ya think? I need to know how. I need to know why. And I need to know now! You get me a recon drone in there now! I want video and I want readings!" Pike looked over his bridge crew. "What do you not understand about the word NOW?"

"Sorry, sir. Right away." The first officer sent four drones into the void and waited. They were sucked in but 1st Officer Carl Jenks received read outs and some video before the drones disappeared off radar.

"Sir, I'll need a some time to analyze the data, but I have photo of a planet." He put it up on the view screen. It was covered with a multi-colored haze, but a blue and green planet could still be distinguished. "I believe we may be in luck, sir. If the Commander and his cadet landed on this planet they may have a chance. As for the cloud cover…I have a theory but I really need to see the science officer. If you'll excuse me sir, I'll be in the science lab."

"Thank you, Jenks. And remember, maybes aren't going to cut it. We have to get them back." He turned to the communications officer. "Curtis, I need you to see if any other vessels have gone missing in this sector within the past five…no, ten years."

"Yes, sir." She turned back to her screen and began her search. "Sir, three years ago a colony vessel heading to the Benecia Colony had engine trouble, they were set to land on Alpha Onias-7 for repairs. That was the last time they were heard from. A search of the planet turned up nothing. A few weeks after that, a Vulcan shuttle came through with the intent to search for the colony ship before meeting their own vessel, they also disappeared."

"So, it would appear two other vessels got pulled into this anomaly as well. Lt. Curtis, contact Ambassador Sarek and send him to my ready-room." Pike rose from his chair and walked across the bridge. "If anyone has any information, interrupt me." He turned to her again.

"Contact Star Fleet, send them a report and tell them they need to send another ship out to pick up the instructors and their 2nd years."

"Aye, sir." She nodded and made the sub-space call to Earth and Commander Spock's father before contacting Star Fleet.

* * *

**Back on the planet…**

Spock was manically working to try and control the shuttle that was quickly being pulled down onto a small planet that hadn't been their a moment before. He could see the electromagnetic clouds surrounding the orb. The same magnetic field he was sure was pulling them into it's atmosphere.

"Cadet, secure yourself. We are going to have a rough landing." Although his voice didn't betray his concern, Nyota could feel it.

"Yes, sir. What can I do?" She tightened her belts.

"Just hold on, Cadet." Spock looked over at the young woman whose face told him how much she trusted him. He only hoped her trust was well founded.

Nyota held on to the armrests and held her breath as the ground came up in what seemed like seconds. Spock had leveled out the shuttle but they were still coming in fast and were at a very low altitude. So low in fact, she could see the natural features of the planet. Lots of trees, mountains, valleys and water. Lots of lakes. Oh, she blinked, was that a volcano? As the shuttle began to slow down, Nyota suddenly noticed that she wasn't hearing the engines.

"Commander? The engines…" Her panic didn't allow her to finish her question.

"Cadet, we lost control as soon as we entered the stratosphere and engines as soon as we entered the atmosphere. How we were not made aware of the pull from the ionosphere is a…puzzlement. The electromagnetic pulses must have shorted our propulsion units." His voice was so calm that Nyota had to turn in her chair to look at him.

"We're going to be okay?" She squeaked.

"I am unsure, Cadet Uhura. I will attempt to land as safely at possible." He caught and held her eyes for a moment. "Please, relax and hold on."

Nyota took a deep breath and nodded. She looked out the window again and saw more of the planet. They past a group of buildings and her heart leapt. The planet was inhabited, there was help. She wanted to tell Spock, but when she turned to him she saw how deeply he was concentrating on landing the shuttle. She'd let him know once they landed.

"There is where we will land." He looked straight ahead as did Nyota and she saw the open field they were going to set down in. She gripped the armrests again and pushed her back against her chair. Closing her eyes, she prayed for the first time in years.

* * *

**Back onboard the Intrepid…**

"Ambassador Sarek, I…I may have contacted you a bit early, but…" Chris was very rarely at a loss for words, but with the news he was about to deliver and with the Ambassador looking directly into his eyes he felt as if he were back at school about to be scolded for one of his many offenses.

"A direct approach seems appropriate, Captain." Sarek nodded for the younger man to continue.

"Yes, of course. Spock was on a training mission with our second year students. He had taken a shuttle out to land on his assigned planet when he and his student were…pulled into a space anomaly. I am confident we will have news to you before long, but I felt I should contact you regarding this…mishap." He sat a little straighter and waited for the Ambassador's reaction.

"I understand. If you would send your present coordinates along with all the readings and information you have, I will take the next ship out."

"Sir, I don't think that's warranted. We can keep in close contact and…"

"Captain, although I am the ambassador to Earth, I am also the next in line as head of state for the Vulcan people. And in turn, my son is next in line after me. He may have been ostracized by his peers in his youth and he shunned the VSA, but he is a direct descendant of Surak and as such will be treated with the proper import." He paused as his eyes narrowed. Although he did not share his family issues, this Pike was something of a surrogate to his son and was aware of Spock's history. "Are we in accordance, Captain?"

"Of course, Sir. I'll have the coordinates and all pertinent information sent to you immediately." It wasn't often Chris had his ass handed to him in such a…civilized manner. But the captain knew who was in charge here, and it was the Vulcan.

"Thank you, Captain. And I will wait for word if you have retrieved my son before my departure." Sarek nodded and closed the link.

* * *

**On the planet…**

Once the shuttle stopped, Spock turned to Nyota and held his hand out to her. "Cadet Uhura, Cadet! Are you well?" His voice held a note of concern Nyota had never heard. Well, of course, she thought, we almost died.

"I'm good, Commander." She tried to unbuckle her straps but found she was unable to stop shaking. Spock quickly released his restraints and went to her, gently pushed her hands aside before he unbuckled her. Nyota gave him a shaky smile before attempting to stand. Anticipating her reaction, Spock was on his feet in seconds to catch her as her knees buckled.

"I should have insisted you remained seated for a few minutes. You are still in a state of shock, cadet." He spoke into her cheek as he set her down on the long seat at the back of the shuttle. Nyota nodded as she fought the tears that threatened to fall.

"I'm so sorry, Commander. This is so unprofessional of me. Please…" She couldn't hold off the sob that erupted from her chest.

"Cadet, there is no reason to berate yourself. We have just experienced a trauma. We are suffering from shock." He held her hand in his and allowed peace and calmness to flow from him to her.

"Are you in shock?" She sniffed.

"Indeed, however I am practiced in controlling my emotions." He stood. "I will attempt to contact the Intrepid and advise them of our location."

"Commander? Why didn't we see the planet until we were inside of that…that wobble? And this atmosphere? It's like the Aurora Borealis everywhere." She looked up at him.

Spock returned her gaze and sat down next to her again. "Cadet, the wobble in space represents an anomaly. An electromagnetic anomaly if the readouts were correct before they shut down, as did our propulsion systems. We were not flying, Cadet, we were falling. As for the atmosphere, visibly you are correct in your assessment. It would appear to be electrically charged. Thus I am unsure we will be able to contact the Intrepid."

Nyota nodded. "Okay, so we're stuck. Right?"

"Stuck, I would not use this…yes, Cadet, for the moment we are 'stuck'." He agreed. "However, we were in plain view of the Intrepid so they will be researching the anomaly and they will be looking for us."

"Thank you, Commander. For being so…logical, so calm. I'm sure we'll be out of here soon." She smiled.

"I must run some analysis, see if the air is compatible. If it is, I saw a group of buildings approximately 10.25 miles away. We shall leave early in the morning and make our way to them." He rose and make his way to the control panel.

"I saw them, too." She swallowed. "I wonder how long a day is here."

"We shall find out. Rest, Cadet, we have a long hike tomorrow."

"Aye aye, sir." She went to the back of the shuttle and retrieved sleeping gear and made up two beds on the benches. "I'll just use the head, sir."

"Of course, Cadet." He turned to her. "Nyota, do not overly concern yourself, we will be…fine."

"Thank you, Commander, I know I'll be fine with you." She gave him a small smile.


	3. Chapter 3

**_~We're focusing on Spock and Uhura in this chapter, I hope it's not moving too fast. Please let me know if you think it might be. I don't want to get too caught up in the minutiae, I tend to do that...so, I'm hoping to zero in on the meat._**

**_~Thanks to those who have reviewed. And please accept my apologies for the typos in the last chapter...I'll do better, promise!_**

* * *

The walk to the small village they saw from the air took a little over 3 hours and the sun wasn't quite straight up when they arrived. They got a good look at what the planet had to offer on the way. Lots of vegetation, small animal life, although Spock was sure there were undoubtedly larger animals at the higher elevations. And he was also sure they would come out at night.

"Which is why we will be staying in this village or near to it." He told Nyota.

"Yes, sir." She was so glad for her daily 10 mile run and workout before class. The only reason it took as long as it did to reach the town was that they were covering unfamiliar territory.

The first cottage they came upon was empty. Spock knocked and called out to no avail. And so it went on for the next four houses they came upon. At the end of the dirt road was what appeared to be a large storage type of building, a barn perhaps, Spock thought. They walked around it and came across several empty corrals and pens as well as an overgrown greenhouse.

"It appears as if this village is deserted." He almost spoke to himself before turning to Nyota. "We shall enter the nearest dwelling."

"I'd hate to trespass." A small frown on her brow.

"As do I, but we must ascertain if there are any inhabitants." He walked to the house that seemed the largest, although all five seemed relatively the same size. Opening the door he called out. Again, no one answered. Nyota looked around and walked to one of the three doors that came off of the main room. She looked back at Spock, who nodded, before she opened the door.

"Hello?" Nyota's face scrunched up as she detected an old, mildewed scent. "Well, this place smells really old and…" Her voice caught in her throat as she fought a scream. "Commander?"

Spock heard the change in her voice and pulled her behind him as he looked into the room. There was a desiccated body lying on a pad in the center of the room that appeared to be more of a study as opposed to a bedroom.

"Cadet, wait in the other room for me." He told her. When she didn't move, he raised his voice. "That was an order, Cadet!"

"Yes, sir." Nyota backed out of the room and sat on a small couch that was covered with a dusty sheet, sneezing once as she dislodged the dust.

Spock looked behind him to make sure Cadet Uhura had followed his order before proceeding to the body. It was almost mummified. But in its hands was a PADD and next to the body a hand written note that was almost as dry as the body. He leaned over and read the text. 'Take the PADD and watch the recording'. Spock held his breath as he reached for said PADD, fighting the revulsion of pulling the thing from the corpse's hands. He slid it out from under the palms and carried into the main room where Uhura was waiting.

"Oh my god, did you take that from that dead body?" She croaked.

"Indeed, as there was not a live body." He looked over at her shocked face. "The deceased left a note to view this. I am assuming it will tell us where the people are."

Nyota bit her lip and nodded. "Sorry, sir."

"There is no need for an apology, cadet. If you would care to view this with me I would suggest you move closer." He turned the PADD over and reattached the small battery wire. "It would appear our host was aware the battery would die if attached for too long a period. I am however confused. This PADD is no more than five years old."

"I guess if you turn it on we'll find out why?" Nyota commented.

"Yes." Spock turned it on.

'_Hello. My name is…was Dr. Hank Saunders. I'm not really sure where to begin with this, so I will just begin at the beginning.'_

"Best place to start." Nyota whispered. Spock sent her a cold glare.

"Cadet."

"Sorry." She shrugged.

'_We were the last wave of scientists and engineers on our way to the Benecia Colony. Our contingent was comprised of three doctors, two geneticists, a horticulturist and two structural engineers that didn't make it on the first two conveyance transports which held the majority of our colonists. Our compliment was completed by our ship's two pilots, navigator and engineer.' Dr. Saunders stopped as a fit of coughing overtook him. 'Sorry, old age is something that creeps up on us all.'_

'_So, we weren't too far out when we noticed a loss of power on our aft thrusters, Kent, our pilot spotted the recently discovered M-class planet, Alpha Onias-7…'_

Nyota reached out and pushed the pause button. "That's the planet we were supposed to land on. It was only discovered, what? Like five years ago? Recently discovered? He's old, Commander, this place has been here for a long time, I don't understand…"

Spock turned to Nyota and sighed. "Perhaps if we continue with the recording he will explain this incongruity." He reached over Nyota and resumed the transmission. Nyota bit her lower lip and moved in closer to her instructor. Spock raised a brow, but allowed this as he was aware of her discomfort.

'_...Alpha Onias-7 and made a detour to land so we could make any repairs necessary. It appears we missed the anomaly right off our bow and we were pulled into it. Our ship was immediately caught in the gravitation pull of this planet and we lost all power. Ken safely landed, but we didn't have time to launch our distress buoy. We lost all communication with the outside. The year was 2553 and I have been on this planet, for all intents and purposes, almost 250 years.'_

Nyota jumped up from her seat and looked down at Spock, who had stopped the recording. "He's crazy! That's only 3 years ago not 200! What the hell?" Her breath was coming out in short gasps and she ran for the door, Spock close on her heels.

"Cadet!" Spock called after her. "Nyota!" She turned to face him, tears running down her face.

"We are so screwed. I'm sorry, Commander, but…" She shook her head as Spock came to stand in front of her. He took her shoulders in his hands and gave her a gentle shake.

"Cadet Uhura, we do not know the whole story. We must first gather all the facts and then determine how this pertains to us." He spoke softly, calmly to his charge.

"So, you think maybe he's mistaken somehow?" She grasped at straws. Spock shook his head.

"I do know that the transport for the Benecia Colony was lost three years ago. And they were in this sector of space. We need to hear what else Dr. Saunders has to say regarding any time differential before we can move forward. Do you agree, Nyota?"

She took a deep breath and nodded. "Okay." She allowed him to lead her back into the small house.

'_As far as our team and I were concerned, time was passing at a…normal rate. We attempted to send out distress pods, but because of the solar radiation in the stratosphere, they never made it out. After we had been here for what we considered approximately 2 years, another ship crashed. It was a Vulcan shuttle on their way to meet their science vessel, T'Vran.'_

The man took a deep breath before continuing. Nyota stopped the transmission again.

"Do you remember the loss of this shuttle?" She quietly asked.

"I do. We shall not stop the recording until it is completed." He leaned forward and resumed the recording and Nyota pulled her legs up to her chest and rested her chin on her knees.

'_We found the shuttle and brought the two Vulcans aboard to our outpost. They were injured, but not badly and were up and about within a week. It was at this time we compared notes and made a very disturbing discovery.'_

'_Whereas we believed we had been on this planet for two years, the date the Vulcan shuttle had taken off was only one week after we had crashed. It seems the shuttle was looking for any remains of our ship as a favor to the Federation on their way to rendezvous with the T'Vran.' He shrugged. 'Now we were all stuck.'_

'_If you are seeing this, then you have seen our atmosphere. We are in a constant ionic flux brought on by the Aurora Borealis that constitutes our skies. The Vulcans, Savar and Tevin, theorized that the high electro magnetic fields and the flux between the positive and negative ionic displacement within the ionosphere had caused this planet and its surrounding space to be in a time continuum all it's own. They theorized that a negative ionic pulse could possible pull it out of flux for a short time, but we didn't have the equipment or tools to do it.' He shrugged his narrow shoulders._

'_Now, onto why we have lived so long. I was the youngest at the time of our crash, thus it only seems logical I'm the last to go. I was 42 when we set down here and we were all in pretty good physical condition. But once we settled we found our health became excellent. Even preexisting conditions vanished. We tested the air, plants, micro-organisms, the whole gamut. The atmosphere is filled with a type of super antioxidant that we had never seen before. It made us healthy, but it also worked on us at a genetic level. Our longevity gene, or I suppose you could refer to it as our aging gene, it appeared to be reset and retarded to a certain extent. No, obviously we don't live forever, but we live as long as some of our Vulcan brethren.'_

'_Us Terrans, we did survive well over 200 years. This change didn't affect our Vulcan friends' biology, but I'm sure Savar and Tevin would've, should've lived their normal life span. However, when their time hit…well, Savar being the youngest was able to meditate through it, but Tevin...' Dr. Saunders shook his head with a very sad expression. 'He went into the mountains. We followed him two weeks later and buried him. Savar survived his second time, but his third, well we buried him next to Tevin. I still mourn them to this day.'_

'_Does this planet have life extending attributes because of the accelerated time factor? Would it have this characteristic anyway? We discussed this subject ad nauseam, but never came to a consensus. We agreed to disagree. But I for one appreciated the time I was given to study and research this fascinating planet.'_

'_You will have much to digest. But don't despair, life here is good. We actually christened this place Eden. The only thing we were missing was Eve.' He chuckled. 'As to the time differential, basically, one day on Eden is approximately 3 months, give or take a couple of weeks on the outside. But don't fall into thinking your time is cut short, it isn't. You now live in a different rate time, is all. I along with my compatriots have complied copious amounts of information and it's all cataloged. Plants, animals, bodies of water, food sources, you'll see. You'll need to charge the batteries with the solar units in the large building, our main meeting hall, we named it Lodge House. All of our electricity comes from solar units we developed to utilize the aurora. They should've stood the test of time but you may need to do a bit of maintenance depending on the time that's past. There may be some food stores that survived in Lodge House, but there is such abundance here, you will have no problems surviving' He smiled and took a deep breath. 'Life is life, and one can be lived here with joy. It all depends on you.'_

'_I have one request of you. Obviously, I'm dead and probably desiccated. But I would still appreciate it if you could rest my bones with my friends. We have a cemetery out beyond the back paddock. If you could bury me there, I would be most pleased.'_

Spock looked over at his student. Nyota Uhura was the most capable and logical of all the students he had ever taught. If this had to happen, he considered himself fortunate it was she that was his charge. However, she was human and as such he was preparing himself for an emotional onslaught.

"Cadet?" He knelt in front of her. "Nytoa, please, tell me what you are feeling."

She pursed her lips and shook her head. "I don't know. My life, the one I thought I was going to have, it's gone." Her voice was a mere whisper.

"It is not, Nyota." Although it was inappropriate, he decided using her given name was warranted. "You must remember, the Intrepid saw us disappear into the space disruption. This is something Dr. Saunders group did not have. They will be looking for us. It may take a long while, from our stand point, but we will be rescued. I have no doubts." He took her hand in his. "Do you believe me, Nyota?"

She gave him a shaky smile. "Well, I have to. Vulcans don't lie."

"Indeed. We do not." He stood. "I suggest we find the cemetery and bury Dr. Saunders. After which, we shall decide what sort of path to embark upon. We will need to return to the shuttle and retrieve all the supplies on board."

"Okay." She looked over at the door that led to the now deceased Dr. Saunders. "It's so sad. They lived for such a long time but they never were rescued."

"It appears that they enjoyed their life, if the doctor is to be believed." Spock responded.

"I suppose. One can make a heaven of hell or a hell of heaven." Nyota shook her head and gave Spock a wry smile. "Well, lead on, Commander."

Nyota gave herself a mental shake. This is where they were, no amount of fear or tears would take them back to their star ship. She was a member of Star Fleet, even if she was only a student, and as such she was aware of the dangers the life held. She would buck up and she would be an asset. Besides, she was with Spock. If this had to happen she should thank all the gods in the all the universes that she was with the most capable being from Star Fleet.

* * *

_**A Farscape episode inspired this idea, but the plot will certainly be different. Please let me know what you think…**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Moving across country next week and have been super busy, love the reason we're moving…hate having to move ;-) thus, the long wait between chapters. Once we're settled, I'll be updating more regularly. Thanks in advance for your patience!**_

_**Okay, totally blew it on chapter 3, sorry. I didn't want to reload it because I'm afraid I'll get my chapters all mixed up, but…**_

_**-this is what the sentence reads in the chapter, very confusing…**_

'_As to the time differential, basically, __one day on Eden is approximately 3 months, give or take a couple of weeks on the outside._

…and this is what the sentence SHOULD'VE read…

'_As to the time differential, basically, __**one day on the outside is approximately 3 months, give or take a couple of weeks on Eden.**_

_Like I said…searching for a beta…_

* * *

_**Intrepid…**_

"Okay, so electromagnetic instability and possible time flux? Is that even possible?" Christopher rubbed his hand over his face. "Just tell me, how do we get them back?" Pike demanded.

"Sir, I just don't know. Not yet. I've been in contact with Star Fleet scientists and we're both running scenarios. It's just with all the ionic distortions and the electro-magnetic fields it's hard to get anything definitive. And as we said, we are considering a time displacement, as well." Dr. B'Nira, the senior science officer explained.

"Why?" Pike ran his hand over his face. They had to figure this out, there was no alternative.

"The space wobble, the planet that no can see…time displacement, it's all theory, sir, but we may have something akin to it."

"Fine, but I don't want you talkin' outta your ass, Mister. Are we clear?" The last thing he needed was the Ambassador hearing about this. The doctor clenched his jaw and nodded.

"Ambassador Sarek and his wife, the Lady Amanda of Vulcan will be arriving within the next three hours. They are bringing several scientists to aid you, doctor." His jaw tightened. "I will not tell Spock's parents that their son is lost, so do your job."

"Yes, sir." The doctor nodded again.

* * *

_**Back on Eden…**_

It was decided that they would wait until the next day to trek back to the shuttle. They made their way to 'Lodge House' and did a cursory scan of supplies. The building had several large storage units as well as a lab. Everything was sealed up tight and Nyota used her knife to open up one of the food containers. She turned to Spock and gave him a small smile.

"Well, looks like we'll have some sort of dinner. Look." She motioned to the boxes of pre-packaged foods. "He somehow freeze-dried soups, vegetables…even drinking water. Tea of some sort. We'll have time to figure out what indigenous plant and animal life we can live on while we use this."

"Indeed. There are copious amounts of information, as the Doctor indicated, regarding all aspects of this planet."

"I guess he had more than enough time." She shrugged before looking up at him. "Do you want to use one of the houses here? Or do you want to camp out?"

He decided to give her the option. "Which would you prefer?"

"I'm sorta nervous to just be outside, maybe one of the other houses? Not the one where he died." She shuddered.

"I agree with your assessment." He picked up several folders and indicated she should follow. Nyota grabbed several packets of food and some pots she had seen coming in.

"I hope there's some sort of warming unit."

"There is always fire, Cadet." Spock deadpanned.

"Hey! Was that a joke?" She smiled.

"Merely a suggestion."

* * *

_**On the way to the Intrepid…**_

Amanda looked over at her husband and saw as well as felt his concern. A time flux. One of the doctors onboard the Intrepid had spoken with Sarek's aid and had touched based on all the information they had accumulated and several theories. The one that stuck with her husband had been a time flux. Oh my god, if Sarek felt this was bad then she knew it must be. "Husband? We are almost at the Intrepid."

"I know, wife." He turned to her and took her hand. "You should have stayed on Terra." He kissed her palm.

She chuckled. "How could I? Our only child is lost. I need to be there when he is found. It is a mothers' prerogative, my love."

"I shall endeavor to remember this." He quirked his lip.

"As you have an eidetic memory I do not see how you could forget." She teased him before quickly sobering. "You are worried about our son." A statement, not a question.

"Time flux, it is spoken of, theorized and postulated upon, but no real data is available." He almost shrugged.

"Well, won't this be a feather in your Vulcan cap when you solve it. And bring our son home." She leaned towards her husband. "You must bring our son home."

"Yes, wife, I must and I will."

* * *

_**On Eden…**_

They agreed on the second largest of the houses available. It had two bedrooms and an extra room that would serve as an office. The kitchen was a nice size and the main room held a large fireplace. Spock had asked Nyota if she would prefer a house of her own and she quickly shook her head.

"I couldn't, sir. I…please, I won't impose..." She almost pleaded.

"Nyota, I did not mean to imply that this was my wish. I simply did not wish to intrude upon your privacy." He reasoned.

"You won't. I promise." She breathed a sigh of relief.

The first night in their new 'home', Nyota used the solar heated shower and marveled at the ingenuity of the men who lived here before. The water was piped in from a nearby river and although Spock had to clean out the pipes, it was thoroughly heated by the time she used it that evening. She came out of the washroom braiding her hair.

"You know, Dr. Saunders totally planned for someone else to crash here. I mean, all the linens, the towels, the bedding. He cleaned and sealed all of it. The food stores, even those are still usable, not the tastiest, but nutritious...I think." She sat across from Spock. "I'm just amazed."

Spock looked up at her from his reading and nodded. "Yes, according to his journal, his contemporaries died at least ten years before he did. He stated that he had more than enough time and he did not wish any of their work to go to waste. He was a…considerable man."

Nyota chuckled. "Considerable, indeed. I'm feeling better, sir. Sorry I fell apart earlier." She thought back to earlier in the day. After they had buried Dr. Saunders she saw all the other markers of the men who had already died. She fell apart, unable to stop herself from sobbing.

She looked over at him. "It just struck me, if we don't get out of here, one of us is going to have to do what Hank Saunders did. One of us will have to bury the other and one of us will have to lie down and die."

He rose and went to sit beside her. "Cadet Uhura, we have a significant amount of time before that happens. And I am sure Captain Pike will not rest until he had rescued us."

She smiled up at him. "I'm sure your right, sir. However, with the time differential it may be a really long time."

"Yes, it may be. And I think you should call me Spock. We are far from any Star Fleet facility and I believe it would be more conducive to our work and living arrangements." He tilted his head to one side and waited for her reaction.

"I do believe you are right, Spock. And I'd appreciate it if you'd continue to call me Nyota." She smiled again. "Well, it's been a very long day and I'm exhausted so I'm going to bed. What time should we start in the morning?"

"Why do you not sleep until you naturally awaken? It has been a trying day and there will be time to move forward." He offered.

"Oh, thank you, sir. I mean Spock. I'm sure I won't sleep that long anyway. And we need to get back to our shuttle." She nodded and turned to leave the main room. "Good night."

"A restful sleep, Nyota."

Spock sighed as he watched his young ward retreat into her room. He had to find a way to get her back to her home. Back to their home. He felt the weight of the responsibility he felt for her deeply. She was young, too young to have her life stunted in such a way. And he was fearful if they were her too long he might have to inform her of his 'time.' He shook his head and retired to his own room to meditate before attempting sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Yay! I had time for another chapter between organizing for the movers on Monday. I really shouldn't have but...don't tell my husband ;-)_**

* * *

_The ground was coming up fast and all she could do was hold on. She looked over at the Commander, but he was face down on the counsel, green blood covering him. She reached for the controls, but was held back by her harness, she clawed at the buckles but was unable to loosen them only succeeding in snapping her nails off. With her bloody fingers, she called out. 'Commander! Commander Spock! Spock! Please!'_

Spock heard Nyota's screams and jumped up, running into his charge's room. She was thrashing in her bed, her sheets soaked through with sweat and tears rolling down her face, frantically calling his name. He took her shoulders in his hands and gently shook her before quietly calling her name.

"Nyota, Nyota. Wake up. You are having a nightmare. Nyota." He gave her a firmer shake and her eyes opened as she frantically grabbed at him.

"Oh god, you were dead. I think you were dead. We were falling so fast and I was stuck in my seat, I couldn't reach the controls…." Her voice shuddered and she dug herself deeply into his arms. "Your head, it was on the control panel and you were bleeding, I couldn't wake you, I called your name. Over and over…" He ran his hand up and down her back, shushing her as his mother did to him as a child when he had a bad dream.

"You are fine. I am fine. It was a bad dream. You are still traumatized by our crash. You must give yourself time but you will be fine. I promise." He laid her back down and looked at her. Her eyes were wet and swollen and with every other exhalation, her breath would catch. "Do you require a glass of water?"

She nodded. "That…that…would be…yes, please."

He rose but she didn't let go of his hand. "You must release me if I am to fetch some water."

She took a deep breath. "Sorry." And she let go. Spock went into the kitchen area and retrieved a glass of water. He knew she was still in shock despite her earlier demeanor of calm and acceptance. But he wanted to believe she would get past it quickly. And in the light of day, she could. But when sleep overtook her, her subconscious released all her fears. And losing him must be one of them. He went back into her room and found her standing by the window.

"I guess those northern lights never stop." She didn't turn to him. "They're so beautiful, you know? Who'd of thought they'd trap us here?" Nyota finally turned to her Vulcan, because that is how she thought of him, and took the water. "Thank you."

"Do you think you will be able to sleep?" He queried.

She shrugged. "I know this is totally inappropriate and I know you'll think I'm crazy, but please, can I sleep with you tonight? I just don't think…I can't be alone." Her voice was so small and her face so sad Spock did not think he could not say no to her.

"Nyota, I am your teacher and your superior officer. You are correct in your assessment that it is inappropriate…" He trailed off as her bottom lip began to quiver. "You may share my bed tonight. But only tonight. I realize just how traumatized you are and it would be best if I were close at hand should you have another nightmare."

"Oh, Spock. Thank you." She went to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. "You're all I have now." He closed his eyes and rubbed her back.

"Nyota, do not despair. As I told you, Captain Pike will not stop until he has rescued us." He spoke into her hair and felt her nod.

"I know, but right now…just right now, your it."

At that moment he realized just how young she was at 20. And how frightened she must be. As a star fleet officer who had served upon a star ship, he knew the dangers that accompanied a commission. But Nyota, she was a second year student who had only been off planet on a school study trip. She was not yet prepared for the pitfalls that might befall a member of a star ship. He had to be more aware of her fears, of her needs. She was his responsibility and he would not let her down.

* * *

Nyota slept deeply and dreamlessly. She felt safe and warm and at peace and decided she didn't really want to wake up. What was it that the Commander said, sleep until you wake up. So, she closed her eyes tightly and wound her arms and legs around the warm body that…her eyes flew open and she realized with start that she was hugging Spock close, her head was on his chest and her legs were entwined in his. She lifted her eyes and looked up at his face. There was a shadowing of his morning beard on his chin and his eyes were closed, his long, thick lashes hitting against his face. He was so beautiful.

Spock was dreaming. Something he did not often do. He knew he was asleep and he knew he was dreaming, however, he did not desire to wake yet.

_He was on Vulcan with his mother and his pet sehlat, I-Chaya was chuffing at his hand, leaving trails of drool. His mother laughed and turned, motioning for Nyota to join them. She shook her head._

'_I do not wish to intrude, this is for Spock, not me.' He tilted his head and held his hand out to her._

'_You must come to the caves with me, I need you.' Nyota smiled and nodded._

'_If you need me, I shall come…'_

He felt her stir next to him, nuzzling deeper into his arms. Spock opened his eyes and was greeted by her cool, smooth body on his. She smiled up at him.

"Good morning."

Spock stiffened as he realized she was practically lying on top of him, her legs entangled with his, his arms wrapped around her, keeping her close to his chest.

"Yes, good morning." He stiffened. "I…"

"I'm sorry, here." She moved off him, missing his heat almost immediately. "I hope your legs didn't fall asleep. You're so warm, I guess I just moved to you in my sleep."

She rose, pulling the tee-shirt down that had ridden up under her breasts. "I'll see about getting some tea started after I've washed up."

"Thank you. That would be most appreciated." His voice was strange to him. He had slept with woman before, woken up in their presence. But it was very different with Nyota. He had noticed the young woman the first moment she had entered his class. Of course he had read her transcripts. A language prodigy, an over-achiever, motivated. And she proved all the records correct.

She was esthetically the most pleasing Terran female specimen he had ever seen. In one way, she was very exotic. She reminded him of the most beautiful Vulcan females without their cold demeanor. One could never refer to Nyota Uhura as cold. She had the warmest energy he had ever experienced. Which was why, although her features were so striking, there was a familiarity about her that made him feel…comfortable.

_When they had picked the names of students to partner with on this trip out of a crystal bowl, he had originally chosen Leonard McCoy. And he was fine with the dour doctor, they had actually developed a friendship of sorts as McCoy was older than the cadets in is class and could not really relate to them. But his fellow instructor, Professor Knightly, was not very pleased with his choice. Nyota Uhura._

"_Spock, please, trade with me." He begged. "I like the girl, really I do, but come on, man. She's a little too much of an over-achiever for this old man to handle."_

_Spock looked at the Xeno-ethics professor. "I am sure the point of this exercise is to…"_

"_Spock, please…" The older man whittled._

"_Fine, sir. I will take Cadet Uhura and you shall have Cadet McCoy." He handed the Professor his chit._

"_Thank you, Commander. This old man owes you plenty." He smiled as he made his way to give his exchanged chit to the exercise organizer._

_He was pleased, although he knew it was an illogical reaction. The whole point of this exercise was to teach. And one could teach any student assigned to them. But as he and Cadet Uhura already had a agreeable student – teacher relationship, this would be…agreeable as well._

Now the guilt was weighing on him. Again, he knew this was illogical, but because he changed chits with Professor Knightly, Cadet Uhura was now trapped in a time flux with him.

Spock shook his head and rose from the bed and grabbed his uniform. He and Nyota had changed into tee shirts and loose pants to sleep in, which was apparently the uniform the colonizers had in bulk. And depending on the amount of time they were here, would become their uniform as well.

* * *

Nyota smiled up at him as he entered the kitchen and handed him a cup of hot tea. "It's an herbal blend I found in the store house this morning. It smells good. I've never seen so many freeze dried products. I mean, with replicators there isn't much need of this process, even if you are a colonist. This is fascinating."

"I am relieved to find you in better spirits. Are you truly feeling well?"

She thought about it for a moment. "Yes, I am. At least for now. Thank you so much for letting me lean on you. I don't know…that dream, it just got to me."

"As I told you, you are still traumatized. As am I. We lived through a shuttle crash. We are stranded on a planet that cannot be seen. But I am confident that Christopher will find us. He is quite tenacious."

"I know, I just feel so juvenile. I'm a grown woman, a Star Fleet cadet and look how I fell apart. Would you or any member of a star ship act that way?" She asked.

"But, Nyota, you are not yet commissioned on a star ship. You still have two years at the Academy. Once you graduate and are stationed upon a star ship you will have a clearer idea of the hazards of life in space in the service of the Federation."

"You really do make me feel better." Her smile was dazzling and Spock held onto his cup a little tighter.

"I suggest we review the reports left by our predecessors as we have our breakfast before we set off for the shuttle."

"Umm hmm, sounds like a brilliant plan. Spock?" She peered over her cup.

"Yes, Nyota?"

"Do you think it would be alright if I took another shower? I mean, I had such a rough night…"

Spock almost chuckled at her expression. "As we are not on a star ship and water is very abundant, I would find no fault in showering as much as it pleases you."

Nyota did chuckle. "I know you're right, but I feel strange using more water. Even at the Academy we're on water rations and we have to use the sonic shower half the time."

"It would appear there will be no need for any rations and there is not a sonic shower in any of the abodes that I could find." He countered.

"I suppose I could stay here for a short visit." She went to the stove that Spock had started with a solar battery the night before and opened two bags of what appeared to be a version of oatmeal. "You know, I can't believe all this stuff still works. I mean, it's hundreds of years old, right?"

"You are correct, however Dr. Saunders noted that he kept his machinery updated regularly. He also compensated with the knowledge that anyone who might be trapped here would have to deal the time rift." He answered her.

"Hmm, right." She stopped before adding water to the pan. "Do you think we'll be here years?"

"I believe we may be here for some time, yes. However, I no point of reference to hazard a…guess at how much time will elapse for us." He noted that she simply nodded and resumed compiling their meal.

* * *

**_On the Intrepid…_**

Amanda sat on a small bench and looked out at the wide expanse of space, her eyes never veering far from that patch of space that didn't quite look like the rest. It jiggled…or wobbled as she was told. Was that an official term, she wondered?

"Lady Amanda?" Chris Pike had seen her earlier and went in search for her, wanting to assure himself that she was alright. He had to admit, if only to himself, he had a small crush on the woman that was his protégé's mother. "Are you doing alright?"

"Hello, Christopher. I am well." She patted the seat next to her. "So, you were supposed to keep an eye on my boy."

"Lady Amanda, I have no idea how this happened. But I will not stop until I find your son and Cadet Uhura." His voice was filled with contrition.

"Christopher, I was joking. I know you have only had my son's best interest at heart. And I know you are his best friend as well as his mentor. He adores you." She took his hand. "Please, I know you will do everything in your power to get them back. As will his father."

"Yes, Ambassador Sarek. I've not had a chance to speak with him privately regarding this."

"He and several of our Vulcan physicists went straight to the science department. He had information to share with your people. I was actually about to call for that nice ensign to take me to Sarek. He hasn't eaten since we left Vulcan."

"I can take you, Lady Amanda." He rose and offered her his arm.

"Please, Christopher. Amanda, my name's Amanda." She smiled up at him and Chris felt his heart jump. It seemed to be true, the good ones were taken.

"Thank you, Amanda. Your husband is this way."

* * *

_**Back on Eden…**_

It took all every ounce of control Nyota had to not fall apart again. They could be here months and only days would pass in their real universe. Or years in a matter of weeks. She felt as if she were in a really strange dream. Not a nightmare, Spock was here. Not a single thing could be really bad if Spock was around. Oh my god, she thought, I'm in a life altering situation and I'm focused on my crush. I must really be in shock.

She took a deep breath and concentrated on making some breakfast for her and her Vulcan. Oh good god, get a grip, girl, she chastised herself with roll of her eyes. This isn't some fairy tale, you are trapped on a planet where years may pass and your family and friends will never know. You could die and shrivel up before they find you. Her breath was coming in short gasps and there were small expositions behind her eyelids and she found she couldn't move.

Spock came up behind her and gently wrested the package from her hand.

"Cadet. Look at me."

Unable to move, she made a strangled noise.

"Cadet! Nyota." Spock turned her to face him, his hands on her shoulders. Instead of trying to talk her out of her panic attack, he merely pulled her into his arms and held her tightly.

"It may take some time, but we will find a way back to our universe. You will not be alone, Nyota. I will be here." His voice was soothing and Nyota let herself relax into his arms.

"I'm scared, Commander."

"I know, Cadet, I know." Spock sat her down on the nearest chair and proceeded to make breakfast.


	6. Chapter 6

**~A few of you have felt that Nyota wasn't behaving as strong and capable as she should be. However, this Nyota isn't a lieutenant yet, she's just a student and she's just coming to realize how drastically her life has changed. As a bit of time passes, I think you'll find her the woman she was destined to become.**

**~Thanks for your patience. We made the move – across the frickin' country – and are starting to settle in. I'll be able to do some writing and hopefully finish this fic before too long. I have about 4 other fics in the fire but I don't want to publish any until I've finished this one. **

**~And finally, thanks to all who've read and reviewed, you are my muse! ;-) And now, onto the story…finally**

**~okay, so this chapter isn't beta'd, so if you find mistakes, they are all mine. But I was anxious to update! **

_**Translations**__**:**_

_**~sham'amii: a domesticated animal; it yields milk and other dairy products; has long silky wool which is famous; does not require grain feed but can subsist quite well on the native browse**_

_**~vralt: an animal similar to a mountain goat**_

* * *

**Eden…the second day**

Spock had spent the morning going over all the recordings and findings from their predecessors. The planet would have made a sustainable colony. It was verdant place, plant and animal life was abundant. The oceans and lakes were teeming with life as were the plains and mountains. Hank Saunders and his team had years, decades to study and catalog all the variables of this planet, this place they called Eden.

He looked out the window of the Lodge House and saw what was once paddocks that, according to the reports, housed an animal similar to a Terran cow or more like a Vulcan sham'amii,as it had a long coat that was used to weave fabric. It also held a vralt, a mountain goat type of animal. The colonist used both of them for milk, cheese and yarn to weave fabric. Spock would have assumed that the Terrans would have used them for meat as well, but further reading told him that they had become pescatarians, fishing for food from nearby lakes and oceans.

"Spock? I'm ready to go if you are." Nyota had tied her hair back and put her uniform pants back on. She had left the tee shirt on as the weather was quite warm.

"Yes, it should take us less time as we know the terrain." He grabbed the back pack that held provisions and water.

"Do you want me to get another back pack so we can split the load?"

"No, there is not that much to carry." He led the way out of the compound. "I have been going over Dr. Saunders notes and there is a plentitude of resources for our use. The colonist domesticated a cow-like and a goat-like animal for their milk and hair. Once we have settled, we will repair the paddocks and retrieve a few of each. He also mentioned that there is a lake and ocean we can fish for a sustainable protein source. They situated their habitat to be in close proximity to each for convenience and safety."

"Thank goodness." She looked up at him. "But you don't eat fish, do you?"

"I am a vegetarian but I still need protein to maintain optimal health. There is no other option for me as of yet. The colonists ate only vegetables, diary and fish products. I can easily do the same." He responded to her query.

"Great. I don't eat meat products either. So this will work out great." She smiled. After her melt down, Nyota decided she would keep a positive attitude. If she pretended things were going to be fine she decided she just might believe it.

**Intrepid…**

"Our people have been gone for over two days now, gentlemen, and I don't see us any closer to solving our problem or getting them out of this…this predicament." Christopher Pike was not in a good mood. In the two days since he'd lost Spock and Cadet Uhura they had seen no real progress in retrieving them and according to the readings they really couldn't be further than 50 kilometers away. Granted, they had been sucked into some anomaly, but the scientists should be able to find a way in and out. And he was due to speak with the Cadet's parents for an update. "Just tell me I can relate some positive news to Uhura's parents."

"Sir, all we can do is keep trying. We've sent in more probes and the Vulcan physicists are still working on this endlessly. I don't think they've slept since they've arrived." Commander Jenks replied.

"Okay, so have my people slept? 'Cause if they have, I'll be more than a little disappointed."

"Captain Pike." Sarek interceded. "We can exist on little or no sleep for weeks, if need be. Terrans cannot and it would be detrimental to our work if your crewmen were not at their optimum."

"I apologize, Ambassador. I just didn't think it would take days to bring our people back." The captain ran his hand over his face.

"This is an unquantified occurrence. We are, to use a Terran idiom, flying blind." The Ambassador's voice was a monotone as ever, but Chris couldn't help the smile that broke out on his face.

"Well, I can't tell you how relieved I am to have a Vulcan flying blind. Now, don't get me wrong, I know my crew are capable, but I have faith that with all of us working we'll have our people home before long."

"Faith, Captain, is an illogical emotion. However, as my wife has informed me, if I do not bring our son back to her she will be looking for a new husband. I will bring my son home." He nodded and left the conference room.

**Six months later, Eden time…**

Spock surveyed the land before him. Surveyed their work. He had plowed up a plot of land and had fertilized it with the excrement of the 'shamis', as Nyota had named the bovine-like creatures. They had planted seedlings that had been preserved by their predecessors, with the hope that they were still viable and waited for the outcome. Nyota had carefully monitored their growth in the hot house until they were large enough to be planted outdoors. He had to admit to just a bit of pride at the rows of tomatoes, corn, artichokes, beans and cucumbers along with a variety of melons that were now flourishing.

"Spock?" Nytoa came to him holding a basket to begin her harvest for their evening meal. "Are you alright?"

"Naturally. Why would I not be?"

"Well, you generally don't stare at the crops for…" She thought for a moment. "Thirty minutes."

"Twenty-one minutes and 7 seconds." He responded. "And I must acknowledge the fact that I was admiring our hard work."

She smiled. "I know, we did really good. Let me bring in some veggies and we can make our way to the lake and get the rest of our dinner."

He watched her walk through the rows of produce and found himself also admiring her. There was never any doubt of her intelligence, but her fortitude, her strength, it amazed him daily.

The first days, the first weeks actually had been the most difficult. He had to constantly remind her that only hours had past on the Intrepid. And she would acknowledge the truth in this, but he would still find her hiding behind one of the houses in tears. And he would comfort her the best he knew how. The more this happened, the more comfortable he became with her. And the more comfortable she became with him. She never repeated the first nights' incident and he found that he would not have minded it so much. After a few weeks, the tears were fewer, but their relationship became closer, personal.

She was an appealing woman. Beautiful, without a doubt, but she was warm, kind, humorous. And he could not imagine being here without her.

"You're doing it again." She came to stand before him with a grin upon her face. "And I don't blame you, the crops look great. Shall we put these in the kitchen and go for a swim?"

"This sounds…agreeable." He nodded and followed her.

* * *

Nyota sighed as she gathered her swimming things and a towel. She was finding it more difficult to keep her hands off of Spock. She longed to fall into his arms, to have him comfort her as he did those first weeks they were here. But she knew he worried about her and she didn't want him thinking her a weak, needy girl. She wanted him to see how strong she was. As strong and as reliant as any Vulcan woman. She wanted him to want her as an equal, not a simpering, needy female.

Well, they'd only been here six months. She had time, it would appear. Opening the door from her room, she saw the object of her affections standing in the kitchen, packing up a few snacks, the bucket for their fish at his feet. She stood still and really looked at him.

His hair was long, it hadn't been cut since their arrival and he wore it back in a long braid. His hair grew so fast, a Vulcan trait he had told her, and he decided not to bother with cutting it so often. So, he had long, gorgeous hair. 'My ancestors wore it as such and I find it convenient.' And it was. After he washed it, he'd just tie it back. She loved it. All the manual labor had taken his normally slim, toned body and bulked it up. His arms, while not bulging, were firm with muscle that flexed with movement. His always flat stomach rippled with the built up abdominals, a six-pack as the male cadets would refer to it. She felt her desire flair and quickly tapped it down. She wanted, needed, his affection. His touch. But he was Vulcan and as such she would never disrespect him by throwing herself at him. Especially not after her displays of weakness after they first crashed.

"Ready?" She smiled at him. He nodded and picked up their supplies.

He felt her the moment she came through her door, expecting her to make herself known. Instead, she studied him. He could ascertain her eyes taking him in. And then her scent changed, it intensified with desire as her heartbeat increased. As did his. It was then she spoke. And it was then he knew he would have her soon. He desired her, needed her. And he would have her.

Perhaps it was their situation. Perhaps he would be taking advantage of said situation. Or perhaps Nyota Uhura was destined to be his. He fought the small smile fighting to erupt at the corner of his mouth and followed her out the door.

* * *

They sat on a blanket after their swim and light lunch. They had cast the net to catch dinner and Nyota was dozing. Spock looked down at her head in his lap and came to a decision.

"Nyota?" She opened her eyes and sat up. "I must speak with you on a matter of a personal nature."

She sat up, nodded and waited.

"You recall that Dr. Saunders mentioned the Vulcan's time. Their…pon-farr."

Again she nodded. She had broached the subject with him a few weeks after they first arrived, but he shook his head and told her he would speak to her on the matter at a later date. She nodded and never brought it up again, although her curiosity was constantly straining.

"It is a time, a thing that we do not speak of. Even amongst ourselves." He looked at a point over her shoulder. "We are a species of intense emotions, so much so that we must maintain control over them or risk being taken over by them. You know our history and you know why we now follow the teaching of Surak. Unfortunately, during pon-farr, this is impossible."

She touched his arm, encouraging him to continue. She already had an idea of what he was going to say and she needed him to know, to feel that she was alright with it. He looked directly into her eyes and she smiled. So he continued, relief in his voice.

"Pon-farr is our mating time. We must mate or die. It is possible to meditate through this time. However…Nyota, I am already entrenched in you. I already desire you and if, when this time comes upon me…"

"Spock, you don't have to worry. I'm here for you. I've always been…I'll always be here for you." She leaned over and took his face in her hands. "Know me, Spock. See me." It was then that she kissed him and he was overwhelmed with her feelings. Love, desire, contentment, acceptance. "I see you."

"Nyota." His voice choked as he allowed his body to lay back with her on top of him. He intensified their kiss as he rolled them over so he was now on top of her. She broke their kiss and smiled up at him.

"Goddess, Spock. I've waited for this forever. Well, since the first time I saw you." She kissed him again.

"Wait, Nyota. You do not yet realize the complexities of this. If we mate, the feelings I have for you, I will bond with you."

"Okay, I can think of worse things." She chuckled.

"A bond is for life, Nyota. Once we leave here, we will be bonded, married."

"I'd have it no other way. I'm already yours, Spock."

He laid his forehead on hers and she felt his emotions, his desire for her flow through. It was so much, so intense, she gasped. "Spock."

She kissed him deeply, winding her legs around his waist, feeling his arousal, feeding off it as she pushed her core into him. Spock shook his head and pulled away from her.

"You must think this through, Nyota. We have been here alone for over six months. You must be clear in your head, in your heart that you do not feel this just because of our circumstance." He stood up. "I shall bring in the nets and we will go home."

Nyota almost growled with frustration but understood his point. She would have to let him know in no uncertain terms just how much she wanted him. And just how long she had wanted him. Loved him, she knew that now. She just had to convince him of this fact.


	7. Chapter 7

_**~Thanks for all your patience and for all who have read and reviewed, hope to be done with this fic by October…if wishes were horses… ;-)**_

_**~Much gratitude to Atana 71 for her suggestions and insights, some were heeded and some were not, but I so appreciate the time and effort you spent, thank you again and again!**_

_**~k'hat'n'dlawa: one who is 'half of my heart and soul' in its deepest sense**_

* * *

Nyota retrieved the latest rounds of cheese she had made. She was very proud of herself, she had followed the instructions from one of the manuals she had found and had been able to make a soft cheese and yogurt to add to their diet. At first she thought this was all so ridiculous. How could anyone do this without the proper machinery? Maybe hundreds of years ago. But not now. She thought she might kill them both with improperly cured products. But she tired. And tried again and again. And finally, success. She was Eden's first cheese maiden, she thought with a laugh.

Now, she was adept at all sorts of things that she merely took for granted a replicator could do. And she loved it. Maybe, when they did return to their universe, maybe she'd just move onto a more natural way of life. She would simplify…she smiled as she remembered Spock reading Thoreau to her. She loved his voice…_simplify, simplify. _Once they got back to Earth, and they would get back, she'd find out if Walden Pond was still around. So much was destroyed during the wars. Nyota shrugged and shook her head to try and clear it. Okay, back to cheese. It was fresh and moist, pungent, but Spock loved it. Maybe later she'd try to make some aged cheeses, but for now this was perfect.

Nyota retrieved the cheese balls hanging in the cooler and placed them in a bowl that she had in her basket and headed back up to the house. She had given Spock's words credence. And she was glad because she could now tell him without any shadow of doubt that she wanted to be his mate. His wife. His partner for as long as they lived. And she hoped, someday, she would be able to have his children. So, she decided to prepare a special dinner. A celebratory meal. One they would remember for her accepting his proposal. And one they would remember as the first time they made love.

* * *

Spock entered the dwelling and his nose picked up the fragrant scent of Nyota's cooking. He looked about and noted the table was already set with flowers and candles.

"Nyota?" He took the canister he had been working on into the spare room that had become his office and returned to the living area. Nyota came out of her bedroom in a dress she had fashioned from several garments. It accentuated her firm shoulders and flat stomach. He held in a sigh.

"Hi Spock." She smiled up at him. "Take a shower and dinner will be ready by the time you get out." She turned and made her way into the kitchen.

Spock looked after her for a moment before internally shaking himself as he turned and walked to his room to retrieve clean clothing.

* * *

"This meal looks quite appetizing. You have outdone yourself, Nyota." Spock's lips gave a slight quirk as she served him. He realized just how much he enjoyed the domesticity of his life. Of their life.

"Well, it's a special occasion." She served herself and sat down opposite him.

"Really? What is that?" Spock lifted a forkful of her homemade lasagna. He had to stop himself from moaning. It was delicious.

"Okay, so. I've thought about everything we discussed. The thing is…" She took a small bite of food. "I've gone over everything you told me. Your time, mating, bonding. Spock," she leaned forward and her voice was almost a whisper as she slowly spoke, "I love you. I want to bond with you, be with you for as long as we live. I know you think it's because we've been stranded here. But…" She laid her fork down and looked into his eyes. "I've loved you for a very long time, I think. This is just…gravy."

"Gravy?" It was odd, she was confessing her love to him and all he could zero in on was gravy. Nyota chuckled.

"An old Earth idiom, it means…extra, receiving more than expected. Getting stranded on this planet, being able to spend this time together away from all that." She motioned to the air and Spock realized she was referring to their universe.

"I would've loved you anyway." She shrugged. Spock set his fork down, the meal forgotten as he looked into her eyes. "There was nothing I could've done about it at the Academy, but my feelings were there all the same. This situation, it just accelerated it. You and I, we would've been together eventually, I have no doubt."

"I am…pleased." He knew it sounded anticlimactic; however he recognized the fact that his heart…was soaring. He took her hand in his and allowed his feeling to flow to her. She gasped then laughed.

"Oh, Spock. I think you just might love me, too." Spock rose from his seat and went to her, lifting her up to stand up next to him.

"I believe I do." He bent down and took her lips in a deep kiss. "I believe that I do."

* * *

Nyota fidgeted with her meal, moving her food from one side of her plate to the other. She sighed and fingered her glass of juice.

"Nyota? Are you unwell?" Spock laid his fork down.

She looked up at him and smiled. "I'm fine. I just…well, I just confessed my undying love and we kissed, a glorious kiss, and now we're just eating. It just all seems a bit anticlimactic. We should be," she gave a small shrug before continuing, "I don't know, making love?"

Spoke regarded her for a moment. "I will not rush you into any physical relationship before you are ready, until you are sure." He stood from his chair again and knelt by her. "I desire you, Nyota, I strongly desire you. But we need to digest this new aspect of our relationship. It would be remiss of me to move forward without giving you time…"

Nyota rolled her eyes and huffed in exasperation as she took his face between her hands and kissed him. "Know me, Spock, feel me. I know you, all of you and I want you, all of you."

The rest of their meal was forgotten as Spock lifted her into his arms and carried her into his bedroom. He laid her on his bed and removed his shirt before lifting her arms and pulling her dress over her head. He moaned and ran his tongue over the pulse beating at her neck. He stopped and pulled back, looking deeply into her eyes.

"Nyota, you are sure you wish to bond with me?"

She nodded, unable to speak, her emotions so deep.

"Then repeat after me." He took her hands into his and she nodded again. "Our minds, one and together…touching, yet not touching, apart, yet never apart…"

Her mind and soul were filled with her mate, her husband, and she could never imagine not being entrenched in this being. She could never image not being half of the whole. And when it was done, she felt full, brimming with his essence. "Yes, Spock. This is how it should be."

Spock took a deep breath. "Yes, adun'a, how it will be forever."

He stepped back for a moment, her arms following his retreat, as he pushed his pants and shoes off. Nyota's mouth became dry as she saw him fully naked for the first time. He was glorious. Perfect. Hers. His mouth lifted at one side as he saw her pupils dilate and he felt her excitement increase. She gasped as she saw his eyes narrow and a true smirk turn his lips up.

He reached for the band of her panties and pulled them down; he hardened even more as he smelled her arousal. "Nyota."

Knelling at the edge of the bed, he drew her legs over his shoulders, pushing his face into her moist center. His tongue came out and he finally tasted her. Purring his satisfaction, he hungrily ate at her. Relishing her release.

She arched her back and clawed at the sheets before grabbing at his head. "Spock, Spock. Oh my god, Spock." She thrashed back and forth, the intense pleasure almost painful. "Please, I need you."

He moved up her body, kissing and nipping along the way until he reached her face. "Nyota, open yourself to me."

And she did. She wrapped her legs around his waist and he reached between them, guiding himself to her core. He growled as he pushed into her tight center, it almost felt as if no one had ever been there before him.

She arched into, grimacing as he pushed his engorged lok to fit. Nyota held her breath for a moment. "Spock, slower, please…" Her voice barely a whisper. He looked down at her before placing his fingers at the points on her face, allowing her to feel his desire, his need. He also felt hers…along with her fear.

"K'diwa, I will not hurt you." He gently kissed her as he stopped midway. She looked up at him, love in her eyes and…she was unsure, unaware. "Nyota, you have never been with a man…?" She sensed his confusion even as his desire heightened at the thought of being her first.

"No, not yet. I…I…please, ashayam, make love to me."

Spock pulled back slightly, but Nyota kept her legs wrapped around his waist. "Don't go."

"I will not." He began to kiss her, his lips nibbling at her clavicle, her throat, her breasts. He gently kneaded them, rolling her nipples between his fingertips, softly squeezing before moving up and kissing her deeply. He lowered his hand, dipping into her center, finding her swollen bundle of nerves and pressed down, milking another orgasm from her. Nyota felt heat sweeping from her center out as a sheen of sweat broke out on her skin.

"Spock." She gasped. "Ashayam." Her eyes flew open as electricity swept through her body, she felt as if she were on a cliff's edge and about to fall. She arched up into him and he pushed fully into her, pausing, allowing her to adjust to him. Waiting for her pain to pass.

"No, fall with me." Nyota harshly whispered into his ear. And she knew then, knew with everything she was what he wanted, he was trying to keep it from her but she knew. She turned her head to the side without stopping their rhythm and pressed her lips against the tip of his ear before biting down hard.

"Make me yours." She whispered.

Spock's head jerked up as a harsh growl escaped his throat. He looked at that place between her neck and shoulder, the place that had been calling to him for months, finally, finally, she was his and he bit down.

"T'nash-veh" he howled and Nyota screamed her pleasure as she felt him burst deep within her, felt herself fall, felt the universe shatter and come back together again.

"T'nash-veh" she echoed him. "Mine."

* * *

They talked for awhile afterwards, in the hushed tone of lovers, in whispers and sighs. They spoke of simple things. How she wanted expand the garden, how he wanted to explore the mountain ridges beyond the spring where they swam. He told her a little of life on Vulcan and she of life in East Africa all the while touching, nipping, caressing. And then, when the words became a hindrance to other more important things, he took her again and then again . He left no doubt that he needed her, that he wanted her…that he loved her. He whispered ancient words from before the time of Surak. Words of ownership, words of desire. Words of devotion. Words of their shared bond.

And then she took him. Pushing him onto his back, she made her way down his body. Starting at his ears, she nibbled and kissed a path from his lips, lingering there to fully taste him again, to his neck then to his nipples, causing him to buck up. She allowed her tongue a slow journey to his quivering stomach, then down to the indentation where his hips led to his smoldering center. Looking up at him, her eyes dark with passion, she wrapped her lips around his hardened length, sucking and gently biting, smiling as she felt his control begin to wan. She made her way back up to straddle his hips, groaning as she eased down on his lok. Meeting his lust filled eyes, she took his hand and place it upon her face, mirroring it with her own.

"Feel me, k'hat'n'dlawa." Nyota whispered.

Almost drowning with need, she placed her mouth upon his shoulder and bit down, causing him to roar as she marked him, showing if to no one else then the two of them, that he was hers. He howled as he exploded deep within her womb, the both of them screaming their completion. She left no doubt in his mind, in his soul, that she loved him, desired him, wanted him. No doubt that he was half her heart and soul.

When it was over, when they were both sated, Spock felt at the place on his shoulder where his mate had marked him and growled his satisfaction as his fire rekindled. Nyota groaned at the feelings that swept through her. Spock pushed her onto her back and spread her legs open.

"I still have need." He roughly whispered as he set himself at her entrance and she pushed up into him, taking his full length as she arched into him.

"As do I." Nyota moaned. She looked up at him, her eyes heavy with passion. "Spock, will it always be like this? Will I always feel you so close, so…intimately?"

He laid his forehead against her. "Now, when it is so new, I believe so. But we will learn to control it. And I will never intrude upon your thoughts, your feelings without your permission."

She moaned. "You have it, my love. Forever. Now, make love to me again"

"As you wish, t'hai'la. Always, as you wish."

* * *

"Mmm, I feel…delicious." She suddenly sat up. "Are you hungry? I think dinner might still be edible." Spock grabbed her arm and pulled her back to lie on his chest.

"Why did you not tell me you had never experienced intercourse?" He felt her shrug.

"I don't know. I…I was going to and then you kissed me and then it just didn't matter."

"But it did matter. I could have, I should have been gentler. I should have made it…" He searched for the correct word. "Special."

Nyota burst out laughing.

"Oh baby, I can't even begin to tell you how special what we just did was. You made me feel…oh, Spock, you made me feel things I didn't even know existed." She kissed his chest. "Spock, you made me a part of you. And you a part of me. There are no words to express how I feel."

"There are no need for words, wife. I know you, I feel you."

'Mmm, now I life the sound of that." She sighed and rubbed her cheek against his. "Now, how about some food, husband?"

He chuckled. "Food would be the most logical step to take before we retire for the evening."

"To sleep?"

"Most certainly not."

* * *

_**Intrepid…five days (over a year, Eden time)**_

Amada brushed her hair out and waited for her husband. He had told her he would join her this evening while they waited for another Vulcan physicist and a Terran, a theoretically physicist that made it his life's work to study time displacement and temporal disturbances. She turned as her door chimed.

"Sarek?"

"Yes, my love. Were you expecting someone else?" He raised a brow at her.

"No of course not," she said sharply and then was immediately contrite. She stood and took his fingers in her own, letting his feelings of calm and affection settle her a bit. "I'm sorry," she said. "It's just… we're going on five days."

"I am aware of that, adun'a." Sarek paused for a moment and when he spoke again his voice was little more than a whisper. "He is my son too."

Amanda looked at her husband then and saw underneath the stern Vulcan façade the pain and worry in his eyes. He had not slept and his eyes had the same dark circles as hers and the planes of his face were gaunt from lack of food.

"Spock would be dismayed at our demeanor, husband." She shook her head as she took his hand in hers. "I shall prepare you a bath after which you will have a small meal before you meditate and return to the lab."

"Amanda…" She cut him off.

"We are not doing him or ourselves any good with this behavior. Spock is resourceful, Starfleet has trained him well. And," she paused and reached up and placed her hands on her husband's face, "he is his fathers' son. If he can survive he will, and if you can find him you will."

Sarek leaned forward and rested his forehead against his wife's.

"I am trying." He said, the slight waiver in his voice the only testament to just how fragile a hold he had on his emotional control. "I am trying everything I know, everything we know, I am just unsure…"

"Shhhh," Amanda leaned forward and gave Sarek a soft kiss. "None of that. You don't know anything yet and speculation is…" she smiled ruefully, "illogical. Come and take a bath and let's see if we can't force some food into ourselves. Then I will allow you to find our son."

Sarek pulled back from Amanda and regarded her carefully. "Your logic is sound." He said, then he paused. "It is gratifying to verbalize this as you are not often in accordance with logic."

Amanda stared at her husband open mouthed for a moment and then for the first time in more than a week she genuinely laughed.

Sarek frowned. "You find humor in my words? I was not attempting humor."

Amanda took his hand and led him towards the bathroom still laughing. "And it is usually then, my adun, that you are the most humorous."


	8. Chapter 8

_**~Thanks to Atana 71 for her time and effort in helping with this fic, her suggestions and insights are priceless!**_

_**~ pid-trensu: high master**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Eden…the morning after…**_

Nyota rolled over and found the place where Spock had slept empty. She sat up and looked around, noticing a cup of tea on the bedside table. She smiled and took a sip and grabbed the large shirt she used as a robe before getting up to find her mate. She was, for all intents and purposes, married and found the prospect exciting, scary, wonderful. And as she was married to S'chn T'gai Spock, she was now S'chn T'gai Nyota Uhura. She took a deep breath and attempted to regulate her rapid heartbeat.

"Spock?" Nyota called out.

"I am in the spare room, Nyota." She followed his voice and found him knelling on the floor.

"What are you doing?" She looked at the cylinder in front of him. It was the one he had carried in the day before.

"I am attempting to create a device to send a message out to the Intrepid. It came to me when I awoke yesterday. According to Dr. Saunders' log, his group theorized a negative ionic pulse may disrupt the flux temporarily. I will construct a lattice work of negative ion emitters on the outer surface of this container after which I will insert a message regarding the flux and our condition. I will then attempt to construct a delivery system that will propel the device outwards. I theorize that once it reaches the stratosphere, it should be pulled out through the same path we took to get in. It will take time however as I must endeavor to compile the needed components from supplies on hand." He spoke as he worked and Nyota marveled at his abilities. He was a genius, her genius. And it was hot.

"Nyota? Did you require my assistance?" He finally looked up.

"Oh, no." She felt herself blush. "I…I was just wondering where you were…I woke up and…"

Spock mouth slightly lifted at the corners as he looked up at her. "I wanted to let you sleep, you appeared to be exhausted."

"Appearances certainly weren't deceiving. You wore me out." She smiled as she went to him and place her hands on his shoulders as she bent down to kiss him. "Mmm, you smell good."

Spock closed his eyes and pulled her close to him, nuzzling his face between her breasts. "As do you."

"We sweated like crazy, we should be dying for a shower. Not getting off on our scent."

"Getting off?" His brows drew together in confusion.

"Getting off, to find a situation or idea sexually stimulating. In other words, I want to push you down on the ground, straddle you and ride you to tomorrow." She moaned.

Spock growled and pulled Nyota to the floor. "I find everything in regards to you stimulating and I would not object to you…riding me to tomorrow."

* * *

_**A year later, Eden time…**_

It had taken time, too much time as far as Spock was concerned, but the package they planned to send out was finally finished. The delivery system they had created was primitive at best, but he and Nyota attached the cylinder to the propulsion unit and he rechecked the connections. They had hiked to the highest point they could find and constructed the launching base, a frame of sorts to support the container while it was ignited. Nyota had suggested building a rocket type system, recalling early rocket launches akin to pre-space flight in the mid 20th century. Spock felt if they could get the cylinder high enough, it should theoretically, be pulled out the same way they were pulled in.

The rocket was powered by propulsion fluid as opposed to electronics, so Spock theorized that it would make it out. There was of course a margin of error, but they worked tirelessly anyway. Spock and Nyota had made several trial runs and once the 'rocket' had gone further than any other attempts, they decided the best chance they had of getting their information to make it out was trekking to higher ground.

Spock handed Nyota the remote detonator. "Since this was your idea, it seems appropriate that you should launch our message."

She chuckled and took the box from him. "Okay, well, here goes nothing. But if it blows up on the launching pad, don't blame me."

She peeked up from behind the large rock they had positioned themselves and hit the button. The rockets lit and the cylinder lifted off from the holding framework Spock had built. Up it went, and higher still. It broke through the aurora and they continued to follow it until they lost sight of it.

"Okay then, guess only time will tell." Nyota felt a small chill run through her body. Spock placed his hands on her shoulders and turned her to face him.

"If we are successful and return to our universe nothing between us will change, Nyota." He assured her.

"How can you be sure, Spock? We've been here almost two years, but to them it's been days. They won't get it. They won't get us." She sighed.

He chuckled, something he seemed to do more and more the longer he was with her. "It does not matter what they 'get.' We are mated, Nyota. Bonded. If we do return I will break the tenuous bond I have with T'Pring, although I am not sure it will be necessary as I have not felt her presence since I left Vulcan. Once that is resolved, you and I will formally bond on Vulcan." He kissed her nose and moved to begin clearing the launching pad they had constructed.

"I already feel formally bonded to you." She shrugged as she helped him. Spock straightened and went to her.

"In essence, we are. But for it to be recognized, for you to be given the legal rights of my chosen mate, we must have the pid-trensu conduct the ceremony on Vulcan." He pulled her into his arms. "You are my adun'a, in my heart and in my soul, but I wish to see you in the ceremonial robes of my ancestors, I wish to take you to my familial home of D'H'riset and I wish for my mother and father to call you ko-fu. I wish to claim you as mine to the universe, Nyota."

Nyota sighed and smiled as she stood on tip toes to kiss him. "Oh, Spock, I couldn't love you more if I lived here with you a hundred years. Just you and me, I don't need the world."

"Well, we may still have that opportunity." He kissed the tip of her nose again before releasing her and returned to his task.

Nyota chuckled. They might be rescued, although she really didn't feel such a need anymore. But she wasn't as sure as Spock was that they would be accepted. By Star Fleet or by his people…or hers. Well, she thought, I'll have him to myself for at least six months if the pod makes it through. I'll worry about it then.

* * *

_**Intrepid, seven days into rescue…**_

"Sir, there's…something, coming out of the anomaly. It's very small, hardly a blip."

Pike stood up and stared at the view screen. "Well, put a tracking beam on it and pull it aboard."

"Shouldn't I transport…"

"No! We're not sure what it is and I don't want to disrupt anything. Do as I requested. I'll be with the ambassador." Pike quickly left the bridge and made his way to Sarek.

* * *

Sarek almost allowed a small smile to grace his face. His son truly was a genius. "Spock constructed a network on the outer shell of this device that releases negative ions." He opened the cylinder and retrieved a carefully wrapped chip. "And this is from Spock."

The scientists from Vulcan and the Intrepid went over all the information sent to them and decided the best course of action was to modify one of the shuttles with a force field composed of negative ions to pass through the anomaly. The only issue was to make sure it would be strong enough to make back through with Spock and the young cadet.

Sarek had been working relentlessly for almost three days when Amanda entered the science lab. She sighed and went to her husband.

"Sarek?" He turned to his wife, a small frown playing at his brow.

"Amanda. Is there a problem?" He turned back to his work station.

"Yes. You need to come with me. Now." Sarek took in a deep breath and turned back to his wife.

Calming himself before he spoke, he gave her his undivided attention. "Amanda, I am working…" She raised her hand.

"You have been working far to long. You need to eat. A shower. Some sleep, and if not sleep then a few minutes of meditation…" Sarek went to his wife and took her by her arm, leading her out of the lab.

"Amanda. I cannot stop what I am working on." He looked about and led her into a small conference room.

"Sarek, surely this can wait an hour, we've found him, he's safe. He'll be coming home soon…"

"You do not understand and this is my fault for not completely informing you of Spock's transmission." He motioned for his wife to sit and he sat across from her.

"What is it, Sarek? What did you not tell me?" Her face was filled with concern.

"There is a time differential, as we feared. Spock was able to discern from previous inhabitants the time flux between the world he is now on and the outside. Amanda, for everyday we attempt the rescue over three months will pass for them." He studied her face to see if she was sure of the implication.

"Oh my god, Sarek. Spock and Cadet Uhura have been on the planet for almost two years?" She was horrified.

"Yes, every minute that passes, hours pass for them. I have no time to waste, adun'a. I will rest, eat, once our son is returned." He took her hand in his.

"Yes, of course. Sarek, you should of told me." Her voice was hushed.

"I know, I apologize." He reached over and ran his fingers down the side of her face. "Only a few of us know this fact. It was strongly suggested by Star Fleet that we not share this news outright. They are concerned with public reaction in regards to Academy training missions going awry. They are concerned with…liability." He shook his head and Amanda could feel his disgust. "I will bring him back, Amanda."

"I know you will, adun. And do not concern yourself with the Academy's litigation fears, I believe our son as well as the cadet are aware of the dangers involved in space exploration." She nodded.

"Indeed, my dear, however it is not something they would wish to publicize to potential students or their families." He rose and made his way back to the lab.


	9. Chapter 9

_**~Finally, the last two chapters. Yey! Thanks to all who have waited patiently and kept reading. Thanks to all who've commented, it's nice to know what you think. And finally, thanks to Atana71 for taking time to give her wonderful insights on this fic, you rock!**_

_**~the next two chapters are unbetaed, so all mistakes are all mine ;-) Just didn't want to wait to get these up, once I'm back at work and inundated who knows when I'd have time…**_

_**Translations:**_

_**~K'hat'n'dlawa, t'nash-veh: Half of my heart and soul, you are mine.**_

_**~Ha, ek'wak, k'diwa: Yes, forever, beloved**_

* * *

It had been close to nine months since they had sent the container to the outside world. Nyota had held her breath for the first six. Then, before she realized it, she just eased back into their regular life. A life she had come to love. It was simple, easy, stress free. She and Spock would eat, swim, work, although work didn't quite seem the right word for it. They would make love and make love again.

She had always believed she needed stimulus in her life, to learn, to interact, to move forward. To compete. To prove herself, to be the best, striving, succeeding, always first. Now, she rose in the morning when her eyes opened. She would meander into their kitchen, make tea, sit on the porch and wait until her husband would come and coerce her into joining him in whatever activities he had planned for the day. And everyday, she fell more in love with him. Her Spock.

One day she woke up and smiled. She went to her calendar and bit her lower lip. She counted backwards, once then twice, then once more for good measure. Her smile widened and she floated into the kitchen to get breakfast started.

"Nyota?" Spock looked over at his mate as they shared the first meal.

"Hmm?" She laid her fork down and smiled.

"What is on your mind? You seem to be preoccupied."

"You could've just looked." She shrugged. Since they bonded, she was used to the feeling of him in the periphery of her mind. But he had promised her he would never invade her privacy without her knowledge. Nyota had just laughed and told him he had unlimited access to every aspect of her body and that included her mind. Still, he never read her unless they were making love. And then he read her like a book.

"I do not do that. Just talk to me." He leaned forward. She rose from her chair and went to stand by his side, taking his hand in hers she laid it upon her still flat abdomen.

"Do you feel anything?" Her voice was hushed. Spock inhaled and looked up at his mate. He did feel something. Life. The spark was new, no more than a few weeks from conception, but life none-the-less. Life that he and his mate had created. Life that was precious, but a life that could endanger his wife.

"How do you feel?" His face was solemn and laughter bubbled forth from Nyota's throat.

"Is that all you have to say?" Her voice filled with joy.

"My love, I feel the spark…you carry my growing seed. But this child is a quarter Vulcan. His, or her, blood may endanger you. We must take this into consideration…"

"Spock! The fact that I was able to conceive without any sort of genetic treatment is a miracle. That we are here, in this place…this is a miracle. This child, my pregnancy, it is meant to be." She took his face in her hands. "Don't doubt destiny."

"Nyota, destiny is not a logical…"

"Stop! We will have this child. Hopefully before Star Fleet arrives. But if not, we'll have this child in their world. And there isn't a thing they can do about it." She took a calming breath. "We are going to be parents and I expect you to feel complete and absolute happiness."

"Nyota, that world you speak of, it is our world, too. And you have already given me complete and absolute happiness. This child, our child is…gravy." The corners of this mouth lifted as he repeated her words and his eyes shone as he capitulated to her elation.

Nyota threw her head back and laughed with joy.

Spock fought back the worry, the cold fear he felt at the possibility of endangering her life but shielded his thoughts from her, not wanting her to feel his concerns.

She wound her arms around his neck and kissed him. "I know, sweetheart, I do know. But together we can do anything."

* * *

Spock allowed a sigh of relief as he studied his wife's blood. He had developed a serum of to nourish their child and another to keep the copper in Nyota's system from poisoning her. Although their child was merely eight weeks old Nyota had begun to feel the effects of the cooper base blood their child carried for the past two weeks. Spock had voiced his concern at the time, his worry that he would be unable to keep the fetus properly nourished and keep his wife healthy.

Nyota merely laughed. "Spock, you're a genius so I have complete faith that you will be able take care of your wife and your child."

He wasn't as sure as his wife and actually found himself praying to Nyota's deity that they be rescued soon and then almost scoffed at himself for his illogical sentimentality. But if it made any difference to Nyota and their baby, he would gladly sell his soul to the devil she spoke of.

Nyota could feel his concern, his worry as an almost tangible thing as their bond strengthened daily and endeavored to ease his concerns. Still, she rejoiced in their love and found the intermingling of their essence a sensation she could never have imagined. She often found herself wondering how anyone would want to live without such a deep connection. Looking over at her mate, she sighed, wanting to take his anxiety away.

"Sweetheart, please. I'm doing fine. Each week I feel better and I know our baby does, too." She smiled at him as she reached out to wrap his braid around her fingers. "Don't worry so. Everything you're doing is working."

"As your blood work will attest to." He shook his head and pulled her hand into his. "And worry is an illogical emotion."

"Um hmm, and as you can't lie to me and as you haven't denied it, I know you're concerned. But I'm fine. The baby's fine. And we will continue to be fine." She laid his hand on her barely perceptible stomach. "Can't you feel him?"

He took a deep breath and nodded. "I do. My concern is in regards to your body's ability to filter the toxins as our child grows and demands more of you."

"I have complete faith in you and in me to safely nurture this baby. So, you can relax." She reached over and pulled him towards her. "Now take me to bed and make love to me."

"Nyota, I am not sure of the wisdom…"

Nyota chuckled. "I'm not made of glass. My body needs what it needs and I need you. I'm only two months along, Spock; I can't imagine either of us going without for the next year." She rubbed against him and placed her fingers on his face. "I was only tired, baby, and your treatments are taking care of that. And besides, I'm not sick. Just pregnant."

Spock groaned and lifted her into his arms, kissing her deeply as he made his way into their room. He laid her on their bed and looked down at her. In the almost two years and a half that they had been on Eden, she had blossomed. Not just physically, but emotionally, as well. The nervous, needy girl had become a self-sufficient, capable woman. A woman who was not with him out of need, but out of desire. Out of love. And everyday it still amazed him. The fact that she chose him.

Nyota chuckled. "Silly. I chose you long before we came to Eden. I was just lucky enough to have you all to myself to show you just how much I wanted you. Without your Star Fleet decorum and the censure of the Academy, that is."

"Are you always so aware of my thoughts?" He gave her a lazy smile before pulling his shirt over his head. Nyota softly moaned at the sight of his muscled torso.

"I don't know. I suppose I'm as aware of you as you are of me." She reached out and pulled at the tie that held his pants up. Spock pushed them down his hips and let them fall to the floor, his need for his wife painfully apparent.

"God, Spock, you are so beautiful." She sat up in bed and looked at her lover's perfect form.

"As are you, my love." He knelt before her and pulled the hem of her shirt over her head along with the tee shirt she wore under, freeing her breasts for his perusal. "You are beautiful and delicious."

He leaned forward and took her hardened nipple between his teeth, lightly biting down, her need invading his senses and heightening his pleasure. "Nyota. _K'hat'n'dlawa, t'nash-veh_."

Nyota moaned and whispered into his ear. "_Ha, ek'wak, k'diwa_."

* * *

Nyota dug deeper into Spock as she tried to go back to sleep. Something wasn't right, the air, it felt…she pulled his arms tighter around her and laid her hands over his on her barely there baby bump.

"Nyota? Are you fully awake?" Spock whispered in her ear.

"Umm hmm. I can't get back to sleep." She leaned over and looked at him. "Do you feel it?"

"Indeed." He got up from their bed and looked down at her. "Get dressed as soon as you can and come outside." He pulled on his pants and shirt before pushing his feet into his shoes. Reaching for his band, he pulled his hair back.

"Spock? Are they here?" There was a small furrow on her brow. She was mid way into her third month of pregnancy and according to Spock's readings the baby's growth seemed closer to that of a Vulcan child. Meaning she wouldn't really begin to show until her sixth or seventh month. At first she was upset that she would have such a long gestation. But now, with the appearance of Star Fleet, she decided it was a very good thing.

"I believe so, k'diwa." He leaned over and placed a kiss on her lips. "Do not worry, you will always have me and we will always have our child."

Nyota smiled up at him and nodded. "Okay, I'll be out in a few minutes." She paused and called out to him.

"Spock, we won't tell them of the baby?" Her eyes begging for his agreement.

He turned to her and nodded. "I had no intention of doing so, k'diwa."

* * *

Spock looked up at the skies. The aurora was still there, however there was a clear path through the clouds and a small ship was headed towards them. He was confused by his warring emotions. Logically, this was certainly the best scenario. The idea of someday dying and leaving his wife and child, perhaps children, alone was unacceptable. But the thought that he now had to share his relationship with others…

"They will soon be here, Nyota." He alerted his wife.


	10. Chapter 10

_**~All the usual disclaimers apply**_

_**~Last chapter. Hope you all enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. There may be a sequel, but I honestly like where I've ended it…one can decide for themselves where our favorite couple take it from here.**_

_**~Again, thanks to all who've read and reviewed, you keep me going…really!**_

_**~I've a few stories in the coals, but I'm still getting settled in our new house, so…it may be awhile.**_

_**~read on and enjoy!**_

_**~it was brought to my attention that I had Spock calling his father ko-fu...whoops! Much thanks mcsgirl!**_

* * *

It had taken Sarek and his fellow scientists and engineers three long days to retrofit the sftar ship's shuttle with the exoskeleton of negative ion pulses needed to penetrate the anomaly and make a return trip. And one additional day to run quick tests and diagnostics. In that time, year had past for his son and the young cadet. Sarek and Amanda as well as the captain were well aware of the passing of time and fought their impatience at every turn. It showed in the normally stoic Vulcan's shortness with his aides. It showed in Amanda's lack of sleep. And it showed in Christopher Pike's tension on the bridge.

Ten days, ten days for the Intrepid. Almost two and a half years for the Commander and the Cadet. It wracked the captain with guilt every single minute.

It was decided Sarek and one pilot would make the voyage. Sarek had made the final decision even though he was not a member of Star Fleet; however his ambassador status and a call to Star Fleet had given him autonomy. Amanda had not been pleased, but had finally relented when she knew she couldn't convince him otherwise. Her son was so close yet so far away and she had a cold pit in her stomach that she might lose her husband to the same fate.

As for Pike, he knew it didn't make sense for him to go along, but as he was captain he put his first mate in charge and showed up a few minutes before the shuttle was scheduled to leave.

"Captain, we are not certain we will be able to return. There can be no trial run on this voyage." Sarek reasoned.

"I know that, Ambassador, but these are my people and I need to be there. For them and for myself." He strapped on his utility belt and nodded at the Vulcan. Sarek lifted a brow and nodded back. "Let's go bring our boy home."

* * *

Nyota took a deep breath as she pulled a shirt over her head. In a few minutes her life would be altered. Again. She ran her hand over her very slightly rounded belly and gave a small shrug. She was a different person. She was a woman now. When they had crashed on Eden she was just barely past being a girl. But all that she experience, all she survived, had made her the woman she was today. Determined, strong, resolute, capable. If she had stayed at home, if she had stayed at the Academy, maybe she would have become the woman she was today. Maybe not. But she wouldn't be a wife, a partner to her soul mate. And she wouldn't be a mother. Well, soon to be mother, she chuckled.

Her Grammy told her, all things happen for a reason. And she was sure this life, these past two and a half years with Spock, this was meant to be. She was meant to be his wife and mother to his children. And Spock was meant to be her husband and father to her babies. A title he never thought he would hold, he had confided to her. Vulcan doctors had told him it was unlikely he'd ever be able to father a child as he was a hybrid. Well, they could thumb their noses at those closed-minded creeps.

And her knowledge in this fact made her even more determined that nothing, no one, would come between them. Taking a deep breath and straightening her back she washed her face, brushed her hair and went to face her future.

She took her place next to her husband and looked up into the sky as the rescue ship came to take them back. All three of them. Spock pulled her close to his side and laid his palm upon her stomach, feeling the life within, and allowed a small smile to grace his face. He kissed her temple.

"Thank you, Nyota."

She looked up at him with a confused look. "Why?"

"For loving me. For giving me a child." She felt him shrug. "For being the strong, capable woman you are."

"Oh, baby. Sometimes I feel like my life really started when we landed here. But don't ever tell my parents that." She reached up and kissed his lips, projecting her fear and worry.

"Do not concern yourself, k'diwa. We are bonded, we will soon be parents. No one will separate us."

"I'm gonna hold you to that, sweetie."

"You may." He turned towards the approaching vessel but did not take his arm from her shoulder.

* * *

As soon as the vessel landed and Sarek walked off the ship, he knew. His son was standing next to the cadet, his arm around the girl's shoulder. And the girl…no, the woman leaned into his side. He could see, feel, the connection, the bond.

Pike came off the ship next and allowed his eyes to adjust to the bright sunlight. It was a lovely planet. His eyes followed Sarek's and set on the couple they were here to rescue. But to his eyes they didn't seem to need rescuing. They were…they were a couple. He took a deep breath. Okay, he thought, as far as they were concerned over two years had past. There was always the possibility of something like this happening.

"Sa-fu, we received your message." Sarek realized he was stating the obvious and internally shook himself.

"I am please, Sa-mekh." He took Nyota's hand and went to his father. "We have much to discuss. And considering the time differential, we have the time."

Spock looked at the Captain. "Please, Christopher, join us. This involves you as much as it does my father."

"I suppose it does." The older man nodded before turning to Cadet Uhura. "Cadet? Are you well?"

"I am excellent, Captain." She laid her hands protectively over her stomach.

"You have conceived." Sarek stated, although she did not appear pregnant, he could sense the life within, the seed of his seed. His grandchild, the connection was strong.

Nyota swallowed nervously and looked up at Spock. "I…I…how could you tell?"

Pike shook his head trying to ward off the migraine he felt coming. "Well, life does move on. Spock, what do you have to say for yourself? Cadet Uhura was your charge, how did you allow this to happen?"

"How dare you?" Nyota bristled. "We have been here for two and a half years! Star Fleet should've done their research; they shouldn't have sent anyone into this sector of space. But we crashed here. How dare you question Spock's duty. He did everything to keep us alive, to keep us going. And we fell in love in the process."

Spock almost smiled at his wife's protectiveness. She was his lioness. He turned to Christopher. "I suppose I could have fought my feelings towards Nyota. But I did not. I had no desire to, whether we were to be rescued or not. She is my wife, we bonded."

"You are bonded, Spock." Sarek looked at his son.

"Did you feel our bond cease when we entered the anomoly, Father?"

Sarek nodded. "Indeed, as did your mother."

"Did T'Pring contact you as to my condition? She should have felt the cessation, as well."

Sarek raised a brow. "She did not."

"Father, I have not felt T'Pring's presence since our youth. Neither of us desired the bond when we were betrothed at seven and I have just been waiting to formally sever our ties. Ties that I feel are tenuous at best." Spock pulled Nyota closer to his side. "I am bonded, truly bonded to Nyota and I will not give her up."

"I did not suspect that you would, Spock." Sarek looked at his son. "Were no precautions taken?"

Nyota bristled and Spock sent her calming waves. She rolled her eyes but held her tongue.

"I did not think I was…able to impregnate Nyota. As you recall, as a hybrid the Vulcan doctors felt I was sterile." His voice held a calm he did not feel.

"They were wrong." Sarek nodded and took Nyota's hands in his. He felt her anger, her worry, but he also felt her love, her devotion. She loved his son unequivocally.

"You are strong, Cadet Uhura. My adun'a, at this early stage in her pregnancy with Spock, was bedridden. I feel the child, as well, and he feels strong, healthy." He looked at his son. "You have done…well."

Spock's brow rose and he nodded. "Thank you, Sa-mekh."

Pike cleared his throat. "Well, I don't know how this is going to go down with Star Fleet, but I'll stand behind you. Both. You have done well. Two years on this planet, alone, not many could've as well, you and the cadet here have done a great job of surviving. And you're right, Cadet, this sector of space should've been researched better. Heads will role if I'm guessing Star Fleet's reactions." This was a cluster fuck of major proportions and he knew someone would pay for it. But he'd be damned if it would either of these two.

Nyota shifted uncomfortably. "Sirs, we had time, more than enough time to fall in love. And Spock, he's so easy to love." Nyota reached her hand out to him. She looked over at Sarek. "We love each other, sir, and as inappropriate as it sounds I would've love him here or out there. He did tell me about T'Pring…" Spock cut her off.

"This has already been discussed, Nyota, T'Pring and I never had a close bond. I have not felt her in years." Spock looked over at his father. "She is attached to another?"

"Indeed. Will you show us to your dwelling?" Sarek asked.

"Oh, of course. Sorry." Nyota started towards their home with Sarek following her as she nervously chattered.

"We need to talk, Commander." Pike held Spock back. The Vulcan looked at his mentor and nodded.

"Indeed, Captain, there is much of which we must speak."

* * *

"Fascinating." Sarek read the findings of Spock and Nyota's research. "You theorize that the original colonists lived an extended life due to the atmosphere and plant life?"

"Actually, Father, the original colonists lived a long life because of it. I merely expounded on their work." Spock explained.

"Ah, I see." Sarek nodded.

"We must quarantine this sector of space." Christopher stood up. "Ambassador, if you'll excuse us, I really need to speak with Spock."

"Of course, Captain. It would appear we have time." The older Vulcan looked at his son's bondmate. "I will take said time to better acquaint myself with the cadet. Is this agreeable?"

She nodded, her eyes wide. "Oh, yes, that would be fine, Ambassador." Nyota threw a small smile to Spock, who in turn raised a brow and followed Captain Pike outside.

"Cadet, you are originally from the United States of Africa? Nairobi?" Sarek's voice brought her back.

"Yes." She smiled.

"Tell me about your interest in languages, from what I have read in your transcripts, you appear to be a prodigy." He leaned forward and lifted his cup of tea.

Nyota took her tea, as well and began to tell her father-in-law about her life before Eden.

* * *

Christopher and Spock walked a good half mile before the captain stopped and scanned the horizon. "This place really is beautiful. A real shame it can't be colonized." He paused.

"So, son, we're gonna have a real incident on our hands. You do realize this, don't you?"

"I had surmised as much, Captain. We, Nyota and I, have been here for over two Terran years. We fell in love, sir." He almost shrugged. "I do not regret my actions. And I will not renounce my relationship once we return. Nyota Uhura is my wife and she carries my child."

"Spock, I would never ask such a thing! But, in regards to your time here, we have to handle this delicately. We can't have every species and their brother coming out here and exploring this sector of space. It's far reaching, it basically crosses timelines. The Federation may study it or it may just install a barrier to keep everyone out." The older man sighed.

"As for the time differential, the Federation is clear that it is not to be mentioned. It opens way too many cans of worms that Star Fleet doesn't want to deal with." He turned to Spock and took a deep breath. "The only way I can see this going, is to tell everyone that you and Cadet Uhura were secretly married, say a year ago."

"A year, five months and twelve days ago." Spock replied.

"What?"

"That is how long ago Nyota and I bonded."

Christopher chuckled. "I see. So you wouldn't feel as if you were lying. I'm glad for you. As for the baby. Well…we'll see how Star Fleet wants to deal with this. Your bound to be censured for marrying a student, but with you and the cadet being stranded here and not filing any formal complaints regarding unsafe maneuvers, I think it won't be too harsh. Just a slap on the wrist. I'll make sure nothing more happens."

"Sir, once we return to the Academy, we are not certain either one of us will remain in service. Nyota and I will need to discuss what will be best for our child and for us." He stood with his hands behind his back.

"Spock, we spoke on this numerous times. You're slated to be my first mate and science officer. I've been given the Enterprise, this is what you've been striving for, son." Pike faced Spock.

"Indeed, sir, it was two years ago. However my priorities have changed. I have a wife and child to now consider and I do not wish to be away from either for five years." His voice softened. "Christopher, I cannot articulate what your mentorship, your friendship, has meant to me, however I now have Nyota to consider and I will always put her first."

The captain smiled. "Well, m'man, I do understand. Let's not make hasty decisions. We've got over a year until she comes off line and I do expect you to maintain your teaching responsibilities. And there is no reason Uhura can't finish her year as well, there've been plenty of pregnant women to graduate from the Academy."

"Captain, of the 26 female cadets that have become pregnant during their time at the Academy in the past 5 years, 21 have graduated. Nyota will have to determine how she desires to move forward."

"See, I need you, Spock. Who else knows…well, everything?" Chris laughed.

"As Nyota is fond of saying, time will tell, Captain. Shall we return to the house? We have much to load onto the transport before we depart."

"Yeah, let's see if your wife and father have found some common ground. I've got a feeling your dad is going to love your wife, even if he'd never admit it."

"I repeat, time will tell. But I have absolute confidence my mother will."

"Ah yes, Amanda. Of course she will." Pike smiled.

"You know my mother?"

"She's on the Intrepid, waiting for her husband and son to be returned to her." Christopher informed his friend.

"Yes, Mother can be quite…imposing at times." Spock's lip quirked.

"Indeed, for such a small lady she packs quite a wallop." The captain replied with a wistful sigh.

* * *

Nyota took Sarek out to the corrals that held their animals before stopping at the hothouse. "You and Spock have labored diligently to create a sustainable life. I commend you."

"Thank you, Ambassador." Nyota smiled. "It wasn't work, it was…an adventure. We had none of the technological tools we took for granted back home. At first it was difficult, but we," she paused to choose her words carefully, "we adapted. And we flourished. We lived the way our ancestors did, Spock tilled the soil, planted crops. I tended to the animals, made cheese, yogurt. I use their hair to weave fabric. We fished, explored. And in the process, we fell in love, Ambassador."

"I see. But have you considered that the circumstances that was forced upon you, somehow…romanticized this relationship with my son?" His voice was even, but she could feel his angst, his worry.

Nyota thought for a moment before she responded. "Sir, you are asking me if I fell in love with your son because of Eden. Well, of course I did. But would I have fallen in love with back home? Yes, sir, there is no doubt in my mind, my soul that Spock and I are soul mates and that we would eventually be together."

"This sounds quite romantic…" Sarek was interrupted by his son and Captain Pike.

"Father, we are in love. I realize that you married my mother as a logical action, however, Nyota and I are bonded, married, because we love each other. And I believe, as Nyota does, that we would have eventually found each other as such."

"Believe, Spock? This supposition is illogical, sa-fu. You cannot know the future." Sarek countered.

"It is a moot point, Father. I love Nyota and she is carrying my child." He went to stand by his wife.

"Indeed." Sarek looked over at Pike. "We should pack the boxes Spock and Cadet Uhura have set aside and be on our way."

"Okay…well, let's get you home." Pike looked at Nyota. "According to Spock here, he wants you and his son to have a complete medical work up as soon as we're on board…."

"I believe this is unwise. Spock, if you and your mate agree, we should make our way to Vulcan and our healers. They tended to your mother and they will tend to Nyota." He turned to her. "If you are agreeable."

Nyota looked over as Spock, waiting for his input. She felt his reserve, he hated the thought of returning to his home planet, but she also felt his relief. Relief that she and their son would be taken care of properly. He nodded and she took a deep breath.

"Alright, but only to get whatever medicines that are needed before we return to the Academy. I've missed…ten days." She shook her head and smiled at her husband. "Anyway, I need to get caught up. We may not stay in Star Fleet, but we need to stay on track, either way. Do you agree, Spock?"

"I do. Nyota is merely ten weeks into her pregnancy and thus far the serums I've created have kept her and our child healthy. We will consult with the healers and bring what is necessary back to Earth."

"Spock." Sarek spoke up. "I would not rush back into a life you have been away from for over two years. Ten days have past for all your colleagues and friends, but you have much to contend with once you return. You should acclimate…"

"I understand your concern, Sa-mekh, however we must return to our lives outside and the sooner we do the sooner we can establish our relationship." Spock turned to Nyota. "Are you in agreement, k'diwa?"

"Um hmm." She nodded. "In a few months I'll be showing and if I'm going back to the Academy I have to be out in the open with Spock. And I have to explain all this to my family…" She looked at Pike. "I can see my family, right?"

"The Intrepid will head to Earth first, we'll have our doctors take a look at you before you head to Vulcan. You can see your family, but Cadet, everything that happened, it's has to be kept to yourself. You are still under obligation to Star Fleet, Cadet Uhura." He laid a hand on her arm. "I understand your dilemma, but you must see our position."

She nodded and let Spock take her into his embrace. "I just need to…I don't know how I'll explain my baby, Spock, us. But I have to try."

"I will go with you. We will tell them that we were secretly bonded over a year ago and were waiting until you graduated before formally marrying on Earth, but because of the baby, we will move the ceremony up. We will also inform them of our visit to Vulcan to see the healers."

"Well, there isn't a single lie in that explanation." She smiled and leaned up to kiss him. "Thank you for being such a genius."

Sarek nodded uncomfortably at the show of affection between his son and the young cadet. "The captain and I will load the shuttle while you gather what you wish to take with you."

"Yeah, we'll be waiting for you outside." Christopher chuckled. "And I approve of you cover story. Sounds good."

* * *

Nyota handed Spock a small bag. There was so much she wanted to take with her but decided she couldn't. It was too hard and she realized she and Spock would need to make new memories back on Earth. And maybe Vulcan, too.

"I didn't realize just how much I came to consider this place home." She sadly shook her head.

"Nyota, my home is with you and with our child. This place, this time, it is all relative. As long as we have each other, we will be fine."

Nyota smiled up at him. "Ah yes, the relativity of time…and of love. No matter where or when I am, I will love you, my Spock."

"And I you, my love." He took her hand and led her to the waiting shuttle to begin their lives. Again.

_**The End**_


End file.
